The killer Experiment
by B gal
Summary: a sequel to the latest movie. is also orgins to an oc. enjoy. rated for bloody imgery and character death. oh and the protolouge and the first chap is in the same chap due to the protolouge is short.
1. protolouge0meeting doomed desiney

(an: here's a little sequeal to the latest lilo and stich movie. enjoy!!!!!!!!!!! disclamer: i own nothing but the plot and a few ocs)

it was a black night. nothing but darkness and the moon was there. then, a girl came.

it was so pitch black that she looked nothing more then a shadow that lost it's master. she went to a bush that was in the moon's glow and picked up a tiny ball.

it was a light mangenta with a bit of red on the side. on the back were numbers '629'.

the girl sifted her eyes to see if noone was watching her. then, she got out a tiny test tube with water in it. she put the water on the ball.

the ball glowed as it went biggier.

the girl then got out a book. the ball still contiuned to grew as it float. the girl tossed the book to the ball. the book floated next to the ball, still growing/glowing as the wind curent got stronger.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

a nine year old girl was putting on the finishing touches on a halloween costume.

she has black hair, brown eyes, tan skin and dressed in a red dress with white leaves and brown sandles. this was lilo

next to her were two creatures.

one was a kolula with blue fur, black alien eyes, claws and the same size as the girl. this was stich, lilo's closest friend.

the other was a female kolula that looked exactlly like stich, only with pink fur, antenies and looks more fenimme. this was angle, stich's girlfriend (an: they looked like a cute couple, so, yeah).

"well guys," she said once she's done, "what do think?"

she showed the two love birds what she worked on.

she had black high heels that fit her with keptcup stains, a black dress that looks like it had been cut at the bottom and keptcup stains, black gloves that looked like spiders made them, a pale mask with a big side drawen on to it and keptcup stains, a black wig blacker then lilo's usial hair and fangs that had keptcup on the tips of the fangs. next to the outfit was a plastic dagger with a keptcup splat on it.

"it's good," stich said.

"ick," angle said in agreement

"i got loads of spare time to work on it since we got all the experiments to their one true place." lilo said.

"not exactly."

the three turned to see a chubby alien with four eyes, purple skin and dressed in a tourist outfit that didn't fit him too well. this was jumba, angle and stich's creatior.

"you're forgetting experiment 629," he said.

"but leroy's in jail along with hastervile," lilo said.

"leroy's experiment 630," he said, "i made experiment 629 along with 627 and 628, but the ball got lost some where before anyone found out about it, even hastervile. but, it's for the best."

"what do you mean?" lilo asked.

"629 was desgined to be the most visious thing that ever lived in the galixcey," jumba said, " she wants nothing more then blood and gore and will kill anything to settle her pasion. she can detected anyone by the emotions that they had and track then down until they're out of the way for good. she can easily fool pepole with her cuteness. she's very inteligent and it's a very little chance of out smarting her."

the tell of this was very nevre racking. angle screamed and hold on to stich. stich had a look of fear in his eyes, but stay completely clam on the rest of him. lilo inmagine esperiment 629 as a hedious giant monster.

"doesn't sound cute to me," lilo said.

"looks can be deciving," jumba said, "stich isn't a kolula now, is he?"

* * *

lilo went to her hula lesson. she never did liked her lessons, mainly because mylter ruined it with her rastiusm, even after she found out that her dog is an alien, along with stich's other cusions. her friends yuki and deboria always went with them, but threasa(an: or whatever the pig tail's girl's name is) never liked it. she wished to talk to lilo without being smucked to peer preasure.

"hey lilo," mytle said, "what are you going to be for halloween, a normal person?"

mylter laughed hyteriscally at this and so did her two lackeys that liked to be with her. lilo's eyes filled with tears and she sat on the floor and cried. her sobs made myter laughed ever harder. threasa looked at lilo. she was about to say something when someone came through the front door.

it was a nine year old girl with long brown hair, fire red eyes, peach skin and dressed in a black dress with a skull on it, two black chains with spikes on them and long black boots. she woar a black back pack with a few red stains on her back. she looked boared.

the room fell silent. lilo was too upset to even notice the girl.

myter and her two lackies looked at her, then looked at each other. mytle shugged, then she and her friends laughed louder. only threasa stared at the girl. the girl walked to lilo, who noticed her crying.

"don't worry child," she said in a board tone, "you'll get happiness soon enough."

she then walk up to threasa.

"i want to talked to you and the hyineas alone," she said.

mytle and her lackies stopped laughing, then went to a conor away from lilo's ear shot.

"i want you to be friends with her _truely_ by when the moon touches the sky or else," she said.

the girl walked off away from the girls. the girls remained silent until she left out of their sight.

"if she think we want to be friends with freakzilla, she has another thing coming," mytle said.

"yea-"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

the others turned to see a really angery threasa.

"i can't take you being freakin' crewl to her because she's different," she yelled, "you never give her a chance. i can't belived i wanted to be friends with you."

she then yelled "stupid freakin' bully jerk!!!!!!!!!!", kicked mytle in the shins and ran off to lilo.

lilo was too busy sobbing to notice anything. threasa looked at lilo, then passed her a tissue. lilo looked at the tissue, then used it to dry her eyes.

"thanks," lilo said.

"no prob."

lilo smiled at her new friend. threasa smiled back.

"i knew you two find _true _friendship someday," the girl said.

lilo and therasa looked at the girl.

"who are you?" she asked.

"the name's doomsbury," she said.

doomsbury then walked off away from the place that hula lessons tooked place. lilo looked at her new friend and hugged her. she smiled.

* * *

"so, your kolula's atucally an alien experiment?" threasa asked.

the two were walking home to lilo's place after hula lessons.

lilo nodded.

"cool!!!!!!!!!!" threasa shouted, "i always had a intrest in-"

they bumped into a girl holding a bunch of manga and novels. the two quick friends looked at who they bumped into.

it was a ten year old girl with blonde hair tied into a low ponytale, blue eyes, pale skin and dressed in a red baseball backwards, a red skater shirt, blue toarned jeans and red sneaks. around her was a bunch of manga, graphic and horror novels. she looked at them and gasped.

"i'm sooooooooo sorry," the girl said, picking up the novels she dropped, "i wasn't watching where i was going. could you pleased forgive me?"

the other two looked at the girl for a moment, then, lilo spoke

"sure," she said, "i'm lilo and this is mine friend, threasa."

"i'm may," the girl said.

the three looked at each other and smiled.

"you want to come over to mine house?" lilo asked.

"mine mom allows me to go over any house here," she said, "so sure."

* * *

the girls was in lilo's room. they were looking at manga novels and eating pizza.

"so," may asked, "what do you want to be for halloween?"

"i being Malu, vampire queen of the undead," lilo said.

"i'm being a doom pixey," may said.

"i'm being an emo," threasa said.

the three laughed and drank their cola. lilo smiled. may and threasa are the only friends she ever had. well, the only _human_ friends, at least.

as the girls went to read manga novels on the floor, she lied on her bed.

"_so, this is what real human friends is like," _she thoughed.

the loney other then her two new friends and alien friends closed her eyes and went to dreamland.

* * *

it was night. mytle and her remainning friends was in a filed with a few bushes. it was a few minutes before the moon reached the top of the sky. mytle was glairing at the moon.

"i can't belived that girl wants me to hang out with that freak," mytle shouted.

her friends nodded in agreement.

"ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, if i find that girl agian, she'll get a peice of mine mind!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled.

as she said that the moon touched the sky. then, doomsbury came, only holding a black book with a blood red insenei. her book pack was off her back.

"i see you hadn't made attements to make lilo your friend," she said.

"i never want to be friends with that werido if she was the last person on earth!!!!!!!!!" she yelled.

"yeah," the others said.

doomsbury looked at the girl.

"if your hatread's that much to bare," she said, "you may deserived the puishment you'll going to get."

"your stupid treat made mine little friend leave for that dork," she sneered.

"that's not what thresa sees it," doomsbury said, "she'll leave you no matter what because of your poor attitude on peple. i only gave her the corurage to stand up to a jerk like you."

"you're bluffing." mytle sneered.

"i never bluff,"

"why should i fear you?" mytle asked her.

doomsbury looked at the brat.

"you'll deserved what you're going to get anyways." she said.

she opened the book, then said a chant. the wind's change cold enough to chill one's bones and stronger. mytlre's lackies went to her closed. she contuined to say the chant as the winds took a few pages from the book. the wind carried the pages to a dark area. doomsbury still said the chant until the pages formed a shape inside.

when doomsbury stopped saying the chant, two eyes opened in the dark. the eyes were black with blue pupiles. they looked down at the three girls evilly. but only mytle looked at it from the shadows.

"you think we'll be afriad of _that_?" she asked.

"yeah." her other lackies said in agreement.

"looks can be deciving," doomsbury said.

the thing in the shadow hold up a giant sword like wepond up to the girls. it was ten times its size and had a long black handle with a wide grey edge with a blood stain on it with a jagged end. it grined evilly at the three girls.

the girls looked at the thing in terror and ran off. the thing in the shadow went to the girls and chased them, laughing miatcally.

doomsbury looked at this foe a moment, then walked off. the only sound herd after she left was blood curlded screams.


	2. the shortcut of mysteries and serites

(an: here's the next chap.)

Lilo and her new found friends were walking to hula pratice. Stich was walking besides them.

"So, you know a shortcut?"

May nodded.

"Yeah," She said, "I found it when I was looking around the island."

Theresa smiled. She now knowed what having _real_ friends was like.

"Are you sure this place is safe?" lilo asked, worried.

"Don't worry," May said, "This place is completely-"

She got cut off when she got to the center of the area. But, not a singal sound was made. Lilo and the others got to her, and they went silent as well.

The area was covered in blood. It was probably the most bloodest sight the four had ever saw. The only thing herd was hosptail serins and silent quivers.

'This place isn't like this when i found it,' May mouthed, but not a singal sound came out.

The others looked at the sight, dead silent. it was quiet for a moment, until they herd a voice.

"IT WAS HORIBLE!!!!!!!!!!"

The girls and stich turned to see Yuki, whoes arm was bleeding, as if it was nearly cut off. Her skin was stained with blood and fear was seen all over her body.

"Clam down kid," Said a female police officer, "I'm not a newsreporter."

They found two hosptial workers carrying two girls.

One was Deboria. She was barely alive. Her body was very pale and nearly everything on her was stained with blood. She has a nerious look in her eyes and was saying random things, such as 'Beware the shadows' or 'BOOKS ARE EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'.

The other was Myltle. She was completely still, she didn't even breath. Her side had made blood stained on to her skin.

The girls and 'dog' felt a nervious quezze in their stomachs. Only Lilo found coruage to walk up to the police officer.

"What happened?" She asked her, with a nervious tone.

The police officer looked up from her clip board and looked at Lilo.

"I wished i knew the same," She said, in a private eye tone of voice, "but by mine guess, it's probaly a praitcal joke gone too far."

Lilo looked pity.

"Is there much danmage?"

The police officer put down the clip board.

"The girl next to me lost movent on her right arm," She said, "and the pale looking kid has lost most of her common sense and movement ablites, and those are the lucky ones."

Lilo looked shocked.

"What happen to the other?"

The police officer picked up her clip board and put it to her face.

"Let's just say it ain't pretty." she said. Tears were in her voice and eyes.

Lilo got the hint. She went to her friends and stayed there until everyone else left. Noone even touched what's on the grim sight. Once the others left, someone spoke.

"Who would do such a thing?" May asked

"I don't know, May," Lilo said, "I don't know."

"I'll be lieing if i said Mytle didn't desrived what she get," Thersa said, "But I want to know why people did this?"

"Revenge."

Everyone there jumped at the sudden voice that came from behind. They turned to see Doomsbury. she was holding her book, looking board.

"Proably the most powerful motatve for muder," she said, "next to hatered and jelsiously."

the others looked at her, silently.

"Why do know these things?" Lilo asked.

Doomsbury walked up to Lilo.

"Sometimes we had to lose something to get all knowlegde and wisedom." She said.

"But, who done it?" Thersa asked

Doomsbury turned to faced the girl.

"I won't give away who did it," She said in her board tone,"But i tell you it's someone you'll least supected."

Doomsbury walked away from the scean of the deed. Lilo and her friends looked at this, wondering what doomsbury had ment.

(an: how's that? r&r, but don't send flames. i don't like them. parodies and deleted sceans are welcome, but no deleteing.)


	3. meeting miss murder

Stich and Lilo just got back home. Lilo was sitting on her porch. she was busy talking to her new friends to notice stich looking at the forest. he looked at lilo, then left the place to the woods.

little did Stich know, when he got to the woods, a pare of big black eyes with blue pupiles watch Stich's every move. in the shadows, who was in there made a smirk.

Stich was all alone in the woods. he felt his heart racing. after a moment, he felt something sladed his arm a bit. he turned to face a creature.

It was a six year old alien girl with long white hair, big black eyes with blue pupiles, a light pink heart shaped birthmark with a black gem in the centre of it in the middle of her forehead, pink skin, no figners on her hands and dressed in a light magenta dress with a blood stain on the conor of her dress. she looked really cute. she glaired at the creature evilly.

Stich looked at her in fear. the creature smirked and laughed miatcally.

"cousion?" he asked her.

the creature smirked at Stich. she got out her wepond she used before.

"die," she said in a very evil and 'i want to kill you' tone.

Stich gasped, then run like heck. the creature smirked and went after him.

the two went to a battle. the creature was winning. blood was stained on Stich's body.

"cousion stop," he said weekly.

the creature just stared at him, evilly.

"meega knowa krista," she sneered.

Stich gasped at what she said.

"you take that back!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled.

the creature smirked. she ran up to Stich and hurt him even more.

it only took a few minutes to make Stich colasped on the ground, barely alive. the creature smirked. only one more whip from her wepond and he was gone for good. she was about to slave him when she herd something.

the creature looked at stich, then at her wepond, then at where she herd the sound. she then dragged her wepond and left, muttering swears to herself.

Stich blinked for a moment, then fell unconious. when he did, Lilo was there, along with May, Threresa and Jumba.

Lilo looked around the blood stain area and the nearly dead Stich. she felt scard for moment.

"W-w-w-w-who done this?" she asked in a quiet whisper.

"this," Jumba said, "is the work of experiment 629."


	4. experiment 629 kidnapped

Stich woke up. He was lying on a bed. A bandage was wrapped on his side. he looked to see Lilo and Jumba on the foot on his bed.

"What...happen?" He asked.

"you tell us." Jumba said.

"The last thing i remeber was about getting slade by that monster,"

"I knew that experiment 629 was a hedious monster," Lilo muttered.

"Neega," Stich said, "She's really cute. And beauthiful."

"S_he_?" Lilo asked.

Lilo gave Jumba a confused look.

"I made experiment 629 look like the least posable thing that'll kill people, so they can be trick easily." Jumba explained.

Lilo never listen to their 'foolish' talk. She know that the visious killer is a hedious male monster.

"We might as well find this little demon," Jumba said.

The two gasped.

"629 killer," Stich said,"evil killer..."

"Yes," Jumba admitted, "but, what happens when Hamstervile finds out about her?"

Lilo gasped in fear on the though.

"We might as well capture him," Lilo said.

Stich gave Lilo a confused look.

Lilo looked at the sky. With Gantu and Rebuan stopped working for hamtervile, he had a very slim chance of getting experiment 629.

* * *

"Are you sure you can do this?" 

Two figures were standing in front of someone.

One was a short hamster thing with a long tail with a puff on it and alien eyes.

The other creature looked like Stich, only his fur was red and he had yellow teeth.

Who they were facing was a muscler figuer in its twentys.He has blood red hair, black alien eyes, green skin and dessed in a black hat, black sunglasses, a blood red hankercift that covered his mouth, a grey -tshrit, a black vest, black jeans and black steel boots with spikes on them.

"Positive," He said in a dark, ruff tone.

Hamstervile smirked.

"So what if they had the other experiments," he said, "Once we capture the ulitmate killing machine, we'll be unstopable!!!!!!!!!!!"

He laughed miatcally at this. The figure rolled his eyes. Leroy aka experiment 630 made a smug look on the evil though.

* * *

experiment 629 was grumbling to herself. she was facing someone in the shadows. 

"Ifka teide swoenaska?" she asked.

"So those that may be watching won't know who i am," it said in a board tone.

"Hgea yeeka lieacd meega?"

"I send you to kill Mytle to teach her a lesson, not to kill anyone else."

Experiment 629 turned her back away from it, with a death glair.

"I know you want to kill everything that moves, but only kill those I say."

Experiment 629 turned her head a bit.

"Ivcea etiu thoeui meeka, itrcs rueos yeeka." She sneered.

"Watch that mouth," It said.

But, Experiment 629 stormed off, muttering things to herself.

* * *

Doomsbury was walking on the sidewalk. She was all alone. Then, someone grabbed her. 

She turned to see the alien that Hamstervild hired.

"What do you want?" She asked in a board tone.

"I need you for a little trap," He sneered.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"The name's Monhell," he sneered, "the ulitmate bounty hunter."

* * *

Experiment 629 was waking on, holding her wepond. Then, she herd a rustle. 

Experiment 629 faced the place she herd the rustle and saw Doomsbury tied up on her hands and legs. Her mouth was duck tapped. she still looked board.

Experiment 629 looked around and went to Doomsbury. When she did, something trapped her into a container.

Experiment 629 tried to espape, but failed. The container got picked up by someone. Experiment 629 turned to see Monhell. She death glaired him. He smriked

"Not even the most visious thing can stop me," He sneered.

Experiment 629 muttered swears as he took the tube with him.


	5. the note

Lilo and her friends looked around everywhere, but no luck. Lilo sighed as she met up with the others.

"Where is he?" Lilo asked.

"Are you sure it's a he?" May asked, "It may be a she."

"Most muderers are male," Lilo explained, "and i think that that creature is a visious creature, as most killer monsters are."

"That was very bias, what you just said," Theresa said.

Lilo just shook her head.

Then, they found a note. Lilo picked it up. It was neatly folded. Not a singal tear or rip on it.

Lilo opend the note to see neat handwriting. It said the following:

_Dear Lilo or whoever find this,_

_As you read this, me and Experiment 629 are capture by Hamstervile. I'm in a cage, but Experiment 629 is inside a tube contaiment as seen in sic-fic movies, whitch is something worst. They plan to do something bad. But, not that i care, they might get themselves kill by doing this scam. I should know. Experiment 629's mine new slave. I'm the only one she hadn't kill. I'm not afraid of this creature. you may or may not help me. Depends on what kind of heart you have._

_Signned,_

_Doomsbury_

_p.s: Lilo, clear your mind of bias thinking. Not all killers are male monsters. You think i don't know mine own slave, but i do. Sometimes, bias thinking may be the death of someone._

Lilo read the entire letter(expect for the p.s, since she still didn't belive it.). May and Theresa gasped. Lilo kept stareing at it, blankly.

"Let's go rescue 629," Lilo said.

The two girls nodded, then ran into Lilo's house.

When they got to Lilo's house, They put on something one might wear when sneaking into somewhere. Lilo passed Stich his outfit.

"We had to save 629," Lilo said, "i don't want him to fall into the wrong hands."

Stich rolled his eyes. Not that he hate Lilo, but he can't stand her bias think. Why does she kept thinking that Experiment 629's a visious male monster?

But, he put the outfit on and went with the others to Hamstervile's sercet base.


	6. why being bias isn't a good idea

Lilo and her coleies were at the front of Hamstervile's base. They looked at it silently.

"May, you stay here," Lilo said.

May nodded and watched them walked in. Jumba followed them in there.

* * *

Experiment 629 was inside a tube. She had an evil glair in their. Then, she saw a few figures in front of the machine.

It was Lilo, Stich and Thersea(Jumba was hiding in some place).

Lilo looked at 629.

"I guess hamstervile got the wrong guy," Lilo whispered to Stich.

"Neega," Stich said.

Lilo went up to the child.

"We come to help you," Lilo said.

"Leave me alone," she sneered.

"We won't hurt you," Lilo protested, "we ju-"

"I said," 629 sneered, "leave me **ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Lilo was stunned at the child's rage. Her eyes turned from black to blood red, her face dripping with anger.

Then, the shadows below the three got evil looks on them. Then, they came out of the ground and grabbed the three. They tried to espape, but failed.

629 blinked at this. Then, an evil smirk came on her face.

"I guess i could get used to this power," She sneered.

She then got some other shadows to released her from her prison. She went up to the three and smirked.

"I don't what to do with you," she said.

Her eyes glowed blood red agian. Some other shadows went to another direction. Then, they got her her wepond.

"Looks like I'm going to do it the old fasion way," She sneered.

She swong her blade at the three, with an evil smile on her face. Just as the blade got near cutting their heads off, they herd a voice.

"All right, 629, you had over stayed your welcome."


	7. battle to the death

629's blade srceech to a hault. she turned to see Hamstervile with his henchmen Leroy and Monhell.

"I should be the one killing those two, not you!!!!!!!!!!!!" he sneered, "Now, go back to your container unit."

629 turned the blade and faced it at Hamstervile.

"No," she said blankly.

Hanstervile was losing it.

"HENCHMEN!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled, "SEIZED THE MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

629 had an angry look on her face. before she went to battle, she faced the two.

"I'll deal with you later," she sneered.

She then went into battle.

She first fought off Leroy. Leroy clawed her, whitch made her very angery. she then sladed Leroy. His blood spattered everywhere. It stained a little on his fur(but it was hard to tell where it stained, since his fur was the same color).

Then, Monhell went after her. 629 got out her wepond. her eyes glowed blood red.

* * *

Lilo, Stich and Theresa were trying to espape. the shadows' grasp hold them on really tight. Lilo sighed. 

"If i wasn't so bias, we wouldn't be in this mess," Lilo said.

"Either way," Theresa said, "we're going to die, no matter who wins."

"Maybe if we could espape those shadows," Lilo pondered.

Then, Jumba came out of hiding.

"Can you help us?" Lilo asked.

"I wished I could," Jumba said, "but even I didn't know she had this power."

"Does 629 has any weeknesses?"

"Just the one," Jumba said, "she's completely blind, only be able to see blood and gore."

"Why do you made her blind?" Theresa asked.

"If she's able to detect emotions, why should sight help her?" he said with a shug.

"We're doom," Stich said gloomly.

Then, a ghost blast shot on of the shadows a bit. that part disappeared.

The four turned to see a ghost girl.

She was the same age as May with long white hair, green eyes, peach skin and dressed in a black tank top with a white star on it, a black mini skirt, black gloves and long black boots. She had a look of anger on her face.

"Die, you evil shadows..." She said darkly.

She then blast the three shadows. The three caught in them were let go.

"Thanks..." Lilo said.

"Who are you?" Stich asked.

The ghost girl faced him.

"The name's Ghoststar," She said.

She then went to where the fight was taking place.

Lilo and the others went to it.

* * *

Monhell had 629 in a conor. He had a smirk on his face. 

"I'm the supior bounty hunter," He sneered, "and there's-"

He got cut off when 629's eyes glowed blood red. his shadow came out of the ground and grabbed him. It covered his mouth.

629 smirked, then kill him. His blood stained eveyrwhere as well. Some of his blood stained his body. 629 smirked.

Then, a sleep dart went at her, but missed. 629 looked to see Hamstervile.

"You had tempured with mine patence for the last time." He sneered.

629 glaired at him. her eyes were about to turned blood red when Ghoststar came.

"I won't let you hurt this sweet and innocent creature," She sneered.

"You must have a few screws loss, dearly," Hamstervile barked.

Ghoststar hands glowed green and was ready to fight him.

She charged right at him. Hamstervile doaged it. she made an angry look at him.

"And just to make sure you won't cause any more misift..." he sneered.

He snapped his fingers. When he did, machencial arms grabbed 629 and trapped her arms and legs. she looked at Hamstervile, death glairing.

* * *

Ghoststar and Hamstervile had a battle to the death. Ghoststar was about to give a powerful shot when some wires grabbed her and trapped her in a container. She tried to get free, but failed. Hamstervile smirked.

"Noone can defeat me," He sneered.

Then, a shadow grabbed his hand. He turned to see 629 with blood red eyes.

"Noone makes a fool of me," She sneered.

Hamstervile and 629 went to a battle of the death. they were both equially matched.

Soon, Hamstervile had 629 in a conor. He smirked.

"I win," he sneered.

Deadly got out her shadow minions and captured Hamstervile. She got out her wepond and sladed Hamstervile. Like the other two, his blood stained everywhere. some of his blood also

Lilo and the others, who were watching the whole thing, saw 629 laughing miatcally for a moment, then her eyes got filled up with blood tears and she put her face on a rock, crying.

Doomsbury, who somehow espape when all of this was happening, went over to Experiment 629. she then hugged her.

"It's all right, Deadly," She said in a board tone, "it's all right."

"what just happened?" Lilo asked.

"I guess 629 got more feelings then the ones i gave her," Jumba said, "and that girl, has no emotions at all."

Lilo silently looked at Doomsbury hugging the whipering 629(now know as Deadly). All was silent.


	8. Doomsbury's solo goodbye

It was night. Doomsbury was looking at the moon and the lake. She looked board. She was holding her book. It was completely silent for a moment.

"Wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Doomsbury sifted her eyes to see May. She looked sad.

"Do you had to leave tonight?" She asked.

Doomsbury still looked at the moon and the lake.

"Yes," she said, in her board tone.

"Why?"

Doomsbury turned and faced May.

"Can you keep a serect?"

May looked confused.

"What if i do tell?" May asked.

Doomsbury touched May's right hand.

"I'll tell your serect," She said, lifting her hand.

May's hand turned invisable. May looked scared. then, it went back to soild form.

"Now," Doomsbury said, "pay close attiton, because I'm not going to repeat myself."

May looked at Doomsbury with full intrest.

"You see," she explained, "I'm not from this planet. I was sent from mine hometown to collect Deadly and bring her before the last day of October. But, i decided to teach one of the brats in the world a lesson. I should have knew better that Deadly had a bit more free will, yet I still have controll over her.

"The bounty hunter that the mutanted hamster hired kidnapped me, since Deadly grew some intrest in me. They used me as bait for a trap, but it wasn't me that atracked Deadly to it. It was Monhell's emotions. I have none, and she was blind, one of the reasons why she hadn't kill me. He capured Deadly when she went on a little killing spree.

"But when Deadly got kidnapped, she learn English and gained a new power, and later on, emotions expect for the ones she had and fear.

"when she got those emotions, she gained sight as well, but still has the abitlly to detect emotions. I must get to mine hometown, since tomorrow's mine deadline and all this craziness is all over."

May nodded and walk off, silently. Once she left, Doomsbury looked to see if anyone else was watching. then she waved one of her hands.

The auttom leaves went around Doomsbury until it covered her body. They spunded around for a while. Then, they stopped and dropped to the ground. But, no Doomsbury was there.


	9. epedolouge: the end?

It was october 31st. Lilo, Thresea and Stich were in their costumes. May came up to the three.

"Where's Doomsbury?" Lilo asked.

"She left," May said.

"Where?" Lilo asked.

"That, I didn't find out." May said.

They all stayed silent for a moment.

"Let's go," Lilo said, "I don't want to missed out on the treats."

The two other girls nodded and left. Stich watched them left.

Stich went up on a porch. he went to the woods where he met his visious cousion.

The place was pretty much cleaned, expect for a left or two. The only thing that stayed out of order was a singal sheet of paper in the center.

Stich picked up. He opened it. on it was a giant blood stain. the following words were spelled out:

'Soon cusion, we'll meet agian.'

Stich looked around to see if anyone was watching. Then, he put the note somewhere and went to find Lilo and the others.


End file.
